Harry Potter and the Power of the Sun Elves
by kickass18960
Summary: When Harry Potter is feeling depressed about his life, he gets a mysterious message that will change his life forever!
1. The Mysterious Letter

**AN: Hi everyone! I hope you like my rewrite of the Harry Potter saga. Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would have ended it so much better than Rowling did. Anyway, this is how the story should have gone.**

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

**_Harry's thoughts_**

_Letter_

Harry Potter was very depressed. He was sorry for everything he'd done in the last 15 years. If only he'd kept the Elder Wand and married Hermione Granger! Instead, he was stuck married to that bitch Ginny Weasley, and nobody was treating him like anyone special anymore. He was the Boy Who Lived, but everyone treated him like he was just a regular person. He could have been just as powerful as Dumbledore, but he wasn't.

**_Fuck Dumbledore!_** Harry thought, glaring. **_If not for him, then I could have been rich and powerful and happy. I could have been the King of the Wizarding World!_**

Suddenly, Harry's owl Kuro flew in with a letter. Harry loved Kuro. He was the only good point in Harry's boring, depressing life. He had shiny ebony black and gold fathers and he was even smarter than Hedwig. Harry had found him lying injured in the street. It turns out that Ginny used Sectumsempra on the poor owl because he'd crapped all over her new dress robes. So Harry used his potions skills to nurse the owl back to health and he hated Ginny even more now. He named the owl Kuro because it means black in Japanese.

Anyway, Kuro came in with a letter, which he dropped at Harry's place at the table. He nuzzled Harry's hand looking for a treat. Harry gave him a dead mouse, then opened up the letter. It said,

_Dear Harry Potter_

_You are not who you think you are. Your father was the last King of the Sun-Elves and you are his heir. You must come to America to recieve your money and powers you are entitled too._

_Yours sincerely_

_Kalisto, Grand High Priest of the Sun-Elves_.

Harry was shocked. Was this true? Was he truly a Sun-Elf? There was only one way to find out. So he packed his bags and apparated to America.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow the plot's getting started early, isn't it? Read and review and let me now how it is so far!<strong>


	2. Harry Meets Kalisto

Chapter 2

**AN: Again, I don't own Harry Potter. If I owned Deathly Hallows, I'd kill myself because it sucked so much. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Harry got to America. He went up to a run down old place in New York near Central Park and knocked. A strange man answered the door.<p>

"Mr. Harry Potter!" Said the man with a deep bow. "My lord and king! Finally you have arrived! Come in!"

The man was the handsomest man Harry had ever seen. He had long pure white hair that shone like melted silver in the sun but his face was young and didn't have any wrinkles. His eyes were like pools of ocean water they were so blue. He wore a long white robe that glistened like a cloth diamond in the sun (It was made of unicorn skin but Harry didn't know that yet.). Also he had pointy ears.

"Who are you," Asked Harry confused.

"I am Kalisto, the Grad High Priest of the Sun Elves," Said the strange man, "This is indeed a glorious day, for our king has returned!"

"But how can I be king?" Said Harry. "I am the son of James and Lily Potter and they weren't king and queen."

"Actually James Potter was king" Said Kalisto. "10,000 years ago, it was prophesied that a son of the King of the Sun-Elves would save the world from a great darkness and would become king not only of the Sun-Elves but of the humans. Unfortunately the terrible sorcerer Dumbledore hated the Sun Elves because our magical powers were much better than wizard powers, so he sent out the Order of the phoenix to kill the Sun-Elves and James ahd to go into hiding."

**_"_****_What?!"_** Said Harry. "Dumbledore couldn't be that evill! He helped me defeat Voldemort!"

"He only did that so he could take power for himself." Said Kalisto. "But then Snape killed him so that couldn't happen. But he has cheated you out of your rightful inheritance and your throne and your true mate just as he took away your fathers true mate."

"What do you mean?" Asked Harry.

"Your father was betrothed to my sister Arwenistia," Said Kalisto, wiping a tear from his eye. "She was the most beautiful Sun-Elf in history. But Dumbledore was trying to keep the prophesy from happening so he gave your father a love potion so he would fall in love with Lily Evans. Arwenisitia was so sad she committed suicide, but not before leaving you with her animagus powers."

"So everything is Dumbledore's fault," Said Harry. He was even angrier at Dumbledore than he was before and he wanted to use Avada Kedavra on him.

"Yes, but all isn't lost," Said Kalisto. "There is still a chance for you to defeat Dumbledore's wicked plans and set things right. First, we must prepare for your initiation. It is time for you to become a full blooded Sun-Elf."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Dumbledore's evil! And James was a Sun-Elf! I bet you didn't see that coming, did you? Read and review!<strong>


	3. Harrelsyn Studlitzer Laertes Potter

Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was so late. I was having trouble thinking of a good new name for Harry. But I think the one I picked is great, don't you? Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

**Authors notes**

Harry and Kalisto went into the living room. All of a sudden, Kalisto waved his hand in the air and suddenly they were in a new place. It was a forest with trees and grass and birds all over the place. They were in a clearing with a stone altar in the middle and the clearing was full of beautiful pointy-eared people in white robes like Kalisto's.

"Where are we?" Asked Harry.

"We are in Elfitonia, the Land of the Sun-Elves," said Kalisto. "We just Teleported here. It's a lot like Apparating except much better and faster."

"Wow!" Said Harry. Sun-Elf magic looked really cool. He wanted to learn it as fast as he could.

Kalisto got a serious look on his face. "Now it is time for you to become a true Sun-Elf," He said seriously. "Go and kneel down at the altar."

Harry did. Some Sun-Elves came forward with lit torches that smelled like incense and forest trees. Kalisto raised his arms to the sky and started chanting in the Sun-Elf language. As he chanted, the wind started blowing and the sky got dark. His voice got really deep and powerful, like Gandalf's voice in the Lord fo the Rings movie when he's fighting the balrog.

"I call upon all the Gods of the Sun-Elves to witness this!" Kalisto said. "Harry Potter, son of James Potter, will be taking his true form and will be crowned King. Bring forth the sacrifice!" Aother Sun-Elf came forward leading an acromantula on a leash. Harry felt a little nervous but he didn't get scared like that wimp Ron did. Then Kalisto took a giant sword and stabbed the spider in the back. Blood flowed out of it and all over the altar. The Sun-Elves with the torches came over and lit the spider on fire. At first it smelled really bad, but then the magic kicked in and it started to give off a smell of fine wine, incense, and roses. The magic power started swirling in the air.

"From the blood of the acromantula our magic power comes!" Said Kalisto. "Magic, give Harry Potter our King his true form!"

Then there was a loud **_POOOOOOOOOOOOF! _**and a bright light and smoke rose up in the middle of the altar. The light got so bright you had to close your eyes. When it cleared, Harry was laying on his back on the altar. Someone brought him a mirror. He looked in and gasped. He was now 6 foot 8 with huge muscles and chiseled abs and a six pack. His hair came down to his butt and was long and wavy and silky and shiny and had red streaks in it. His ears were pointy now too. Also his scar was gone and he realized he didn't need glasses anymore, so he took them off. Even his clothes were changed. He was wearing a black shirt with laces on the front and pointy ends at the neck (**AN: like the shirt Gerard Butler wears in Phantom of the Opera except black instead of white**) with tight black leather pants, black boots, and a black dragonhide cape.

"Welcome, your Majesty, King of the Sun-Elves!" Said Kalisto. "Now you shall be called by the name our people wished you to have. You shall now be called Harrelsyn Studlitzer Laertes Potter. Hail, King Harrelsyn Studlitzer Laertes Potter!"

**_"_****_HAIL, KING HARRELSYN STUDLITZER LAERTES POTTER!"_** All the Sun-Elves said, as they bowed. Harry smiled graciously upon all his subjects as he felt very proud. Kalisto came forward with his crown. The crown was a big one. It was made of solid gold and platnum and was covered with rubies and emeralds and diamonds and sapphires and opals. Kalisto had to reach up and put it on Harry's head because now Harry was the tallest Sun-Elf there. The crown felt natural, like it was made for Harry.

"Thank you, my loyal subjects," Harry said graciously. "I promise I will lead our people into a new age of peace and prosperity, and we shall be rulers of the human world, as it was meant to be!"

Everyone cheered. After the coronation was done, Kalisto took Harrelsyn (**AN: I'm going to start calling Harry Harrelsyn from now on.**) and led him deeper into the woods. They came to another clearing. There was a big swirly thing of light in the middle of the clearing.

"This is a Time Portal." Said Kalisto. "Your mission will be to go back in time to when you first started Hogwarts. You must defeat Voldemort sooner this time so you can foil Dumbledore's evil plans. Also you must find your true mate so you can form a soul bond with her. You will have to go back looking like you did when you were a Hogwarts student, but you will have all the memories of your life in yoru head to help you."

"Okay." Said Harrelsyn. He was a bit sad he wouldn't get to keep his new look when he went back in time. "Can I buy some things in Diagon Alley first?"

"Of course!" Kalisto said. "As King of the Sun-Elves, this time you will have access to your special secret vault. It has even more money in it than your regular vault, and other things as well. You can Teleport there now and get it."

"How do I teleport?" Asked Harrelsyn.

"Just wave your hand in the air like this and concentrate on the place you want to go." Said Kalisto. So Harry waved his hand, concentrating hard on Diagon Alley. Suddenly he was there, just outside Gringotts! The Teleportation had worked! Harrelsyn was very proud of himself. He would become a powerful Sun-Elf sooner than he thought! Anyway, he went into Gringotts. All the goblins were sitting there writing, but they looked up when he walked in.

"I am Harrelsyn Studlitzer Laertes Potter, King of the Sun-Elves!" He said in a powerful voice. "I have come to look into my special secret vault!"

All the goblins stared at him impressed. One of them got up and came in front of him, where he bowed. "Welcome, your Majesty. I am Micknook, the goblin in charge of your special secret vault. Will your Majesty please follow me?" Micknook led Harrelsyn into one of the carts and they took off for his special secret vault. On the way, Micknook said "You are lucky you have this extra vault. The Weasleys got access to your old vault through Ginny and they've been robbing you of your wealth ever since."

"Those fuckers!" Yelled Harrelsyn. He was mad. When he went back in time, he would make those fucking Weasleys pay!

Micknook looked sympethic. "I know," He said. "But since the wizarding world is prejudiced against Sun-Elves, we can't do anything about it. Here's your vault." They got out of the cart. When Micknook touched the door, it melted away. Harrelsyn looked inside. The room was full of silver and gold like his old vault, but it also had piles of ginormous jewels. There were daggers with gems in the hilts hanging on the walls. In the middle of the vault, there was a suit of Sun-Elf armor, which was made of gold and was covered with designs made of pearls and rubies. There was also a shield and sword. The sword was made of silver and had a gold hilt with an emerald in it. The shield had a phoenix made of rubies and gold on it.

"This was your father's armor and shield and sword." Said Micknook as Harrelsyn looked around him in awe. "Use them well."

Harrelsyn filled his moneybags with the gold and silver. Then he shrank the armor and sword and shield and put them in the bags too. He took four of the daggers and put them in the bags, just in case they could come in handy. When he was done, he got back in the cart with Micknook and they rode back up to the surface.

After Harrelsyn got his money, it was easy buying stuff in Diagon Alley. When the shopkeepers learned he was King of the Sun-Elves, they bowed to him and showed him their best stuff. At Madam Malkin's Harrelsyn bought seven robes made of unicorn skin, nine robes made of acromantula silk, and ten robes made out of manticore hide. Then he bought some more dragonhide cloaks, all in different colors. At Flourish and Blotts he bought lots of books on Legilimency, Occlumancy, alchemy, and Necromancy. Of course he wouldn't need to learn all this, because Sun-Elf magic was much more powerful than wizard magic, but he thought they might come in handy anyway, especially since stupid Dumbledore didn't teach him any of it. He bought a solid gold cauldron and some potion ingredients to go with it. HE bought a giant trunk like the one Barty Crouch Jr. used when he was playing Mad-Eye Moody to hold everything. Then he went to Ollivander's.

"Good morning, Harry," Greeted Mr. Ollivander as Harrelsyn walked in the door. "What can I do for you today?"

"I'm looking for the most powerful wand in the world," Said Harrelsyn. "And my name isn't Harry anymore. I am now the King of the Sun-Elves, and my name is Harrelsyn Studlitzer Laertes Potter."

"My liege!" Ollivander said as he bowed. "At last, the King of the Sun-Elves has returned! But you must not have a mere wand! You are too good for any wand in my shop. I have something else for you!" Then he ran into the back of the shop. When he came back, he was carrying a tall staff. The staff was made of mahogony and it had a huge diamond knob on top. It had carvings of runes on it in Sun-Elvish.

"This is the most powerful magic staff on Earth!" Said Ollivander. "It was carved by a Sun-Elf 5000 years ago and passed on from sorcerer to sorcerer before it came to me. It has a magical core made out of unicorn hair, veela hair, dragon heartstring, phoenix feather, and flobberworm, all mixed together. Merlin himself used this staff. Your Majesty must try it. It was made for you."

Harrelsyn took the staff. It felt thick and hard in his hand. The wood got warm in his hand, and he could feel the magic running through his body. He rubbed the runes on the staff and closed his eyes, enjoying the wonderful feeling. Suddenly a bright light shone out of the diamond knob on top! The wind started blowing and Ollivander's hair and beard started blowing around too, but Harry's hair stayed perfectly smooth. Also the lights were flickering on and off and the floor shook.

"Behold! The King of the Sun-Elves has taken his magic staff!" Proclamed Ollivander in a deep voice.

Harrelsyn was amazed. He felt so much magic power coming from this long, thick staff of wood! It was much more powerful than any wand he'd ever used, even the Elder Wand. He truly was the most powerful sorcerer in the world!

Anyway, he paid Ollivander for the staff and went back to New York. He packed all the things he'd gotten in Diagon Alley in the giant trunk he'd bought and shrank it magically so it fit in his pocket. Then he grabbed Kuro and the staff and Teleported to Elfitonia, where he met Kalisto by the Time Portal.

"Now you are going to go back in time," Said Kalisto. "First I'll put a Glamor Spell on you so you look like you did when you were eleven years old" and he waved his hand over Harrelsyn. He got shorter and his clothes changed until he looked just as stupid and nerdy as he did in his first year. Even his staff looked like his old wand, and Kuro got white feathers so he looked like Hedwig used to look.

"Now you're ready." Kalisto said. "Good luck, your Majesty. May all the gods of the Sun-Elves watch over you and keep you safe!" He bowed.

Harrelsyn waved to Kalisto as he jumped through the Time Portal. He fell into a cloud of light and smoke. When it all cleared, he was standing at King's Cross Station in his first year!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and review!<strong>


	4. Harrelsyn's Soulmate

Chapter 4

**AN: Hi my loyal minions! Sorry I'm late again but it's not my fault. This time our computer's battery died and we had to get a new one and my parents are lazy so we didn't get it until yesterday. If my parents would buy me a computer for Christmas I wouldn't have this problem, but they won't. They suck lol. Anyway, in this chapter Harrelsyn tells Ron off and meets his soulmate!**

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

**_Telepathy with Kalisto_**

Harrelsyn went through the barrier to Platform 9 & ¾. Since he had all his memories from the past, he didn't have to ask the Weasleys for help this time and he was glad. But he couldn't stop the Weasley twins from trying to help him with his trunk.

"Want a hand?" George Said.

Harrelsyn scowled. Already the filthy Weasleys were sucking up to him! Luckily he didn't need George's help with his trunk. He could just lift it up with a Levitation spell or use his super Sun-Elf strength to pick it up. But suddenly, he heard a voice in his head!

**_Allow him to help you, Harrelsyn._**

The voice sounded like Kalisto's! Harrelsyn gasped.

**_That's right, Harrelsyn,_** Came the voice in Harrelsyn's head again. **_I can talk to you telepathically._**

**_Really?_** Thought Harrelsyn.

**_Yes_** Said Kalisto's voice. **_While you're on your mission, I will be giving you advice in your head._**

**_Cool! _**Thought Harrelsyn. **_But why do I need to let George help me pick up my trunk?_**

**_Because the Weasley twins have proper respect for the Sunn-Elves _**Thought Kalisto. **_We will need them in the upcoming struggle against Dumbledore._**

Harrelsyn sighed. It still didn't seem like a good idea to him. What if the Weasley twins expected him to still be friends with Ron and marry Ginny? But he listened to Kalisto and let Fred and George put his trunk in a corner of the compartment. Then Fred pointed to Harrelsynn's scar and said "What's that?"

Harrelsyn glared. What did it look like? Were the twins really as stupid as Ron or were they just pretending to be?

"Blimey," George said. "Are you?"

"He is" Said Fred. "He's Harry Potter!"

At this Harrelsyn had enough. He stood up straight and tall and spoke in a deep voice "I used to be Harry Potter but I'm not anymore. I am the King fo the Sun-Elves, and my name is Harrelsyn Studlitzer Laertes Potter! It were well you remembered that, my minions!"

"Harrelsyn Studlitzer Laertes Potter?!" Gasped Fred.

"The King of the Sun-Elves?!" Said George.

"Your Majesty!" They said in unison as they bowed to him. "Please forgive us. We didn't know!"

"That's okay," Said Harrelsyn graciously. He was't mad at the Weasley twins anymore now that they knew who he was and were treating him right.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Your Majesty?" Said Fred.

"Yes," Said Harrelsyn. "Don't tell the rest of your family about me. They can't know or all is lost."

"That's fine!" Said George. "Everyone else in our family is prejudiced against Sun-Elves. We won't tell them anything."

"Good Said Harrelsyn with a smile. "Now you may go and tell your mother that I'm Harry Potter. But remember, don't say anything about me being a Sun-Elf."

Obediently the Weasley twins went back to Mrs. Weasley and Ron and Ginny. Harrelsyn thought **_How did I do?_**

**_Great,_** thought Kalisto. **_You were right not to trust the other Weasleys. Not only are they prejudiced against Sun-Elves, but they're in league with Dumbledore. They will destroy you if they have the chance._**

**_Fuck them all!_** Thought Harrelsyn. **_I wish I could use Avada Kedavra on all of them!_**

**_All in good time, dear boy_** Kalisto thought. **_All in good time. You must defeat Dumbledore and form a soul bond with your true mate first._**

Just then the compartment door opened. Harrelsyn was horrefied. Ron Weasley, that ugly redheaded freckled loser had just walked in! Harrelsyn shuttered as he looked at him. Ron was even uglier than he remembered. His red hair was like a carrot and his freckles looked like lots of zits. He still had a dirt smudge on his nose and his hand me down clothes were ugly and raggedy. **_Why did I ever make friends with him?_** Thought Harrelsyn. But of course before he hadn't had the Sun-Elves to help him and he didn't know he was a Sun-Elf himself. Probably Dumbledore had done something to him when he sent Hagrid after him.

"Anyone sitting there?" Said Ron in his annoying voice, pointing at the seat opposite Harrelsyn. "Everywhere else is full."

Harrelsyn stood up angrily. "Shut up Weasley!" He yelled. "How dare you speak to me?"

He thought Ron would be ashamed and leave immediately, but instead Ron just stood there looking confused.

"Are you deaf or just dumb?!" Snapped Harrelsyn. **_Probably dumb, _**He thought. **_He's such a stupid, shitty wizard he can't understand when people don't want him around._**

"What the?" Ron said stupidly with a stupid look on his face.

"Go away!" Yelled Harrelsyn. "Never come into my presence again!" He slammed the door with a loud **_BANG! _**And went back to his seat. He sat down smiling.

**_Good job Harrelsyn,_** Thought Kalisto. **_Keep all the Weasleys except Fred and George away from you. Oh, and when you get to Hogwarts, avoid Hagrid too. He's in league with Dumbledore._**

**_Okay_** Harrelsyn thought. That was okay with him. He hated Hagrid now. Hagrid was a big dumb idiot. He was uglier than Ron and smelled bad and talked funny. Plus he was poor and lived in a shitty hut. He was an even bigger loser than the Weasleys. Harrelsyn wondered why Dumbledore wanted him to hang out with all the losers at Hogwarts.

Suddenly the compartment door opened again and Neville and Hermione came in. "Has anyone seen a toad?" She said in a shy voice. "Neville's lost one."

Suddenly Kalisto's voice came into Harrelsyn's head, **_This is your true mate._**

**_Hermione is my true mate?! _**Thought Harrelsyn shocked.

**_Yes,_** Said Kalisto. **_When you have your soul bond with her, she will become a Sun-Elf too and take her true form._**

**_That's so awesome!_** Thought Harrelsyn. So the girl he'd loved for so long was his true mate! He was really excited. He looked at poor Hermione again. She looked just like she did in his past with bushy hair and buck teeth. Harrelsyn felt bad for Hermione. Until she had her soul bond with him, she would look ugly. He knew she felt really embarrassed about looking so ugly and was really shy. He would have to make her feel better.

"Come in Hermione," He said in a swave way.

Hermione came in looking confused. "How did you know my name is Hermione?"

"Can I come in too," Said Neville.

"Not now," Harrelsyn Said regally, slamming the door in his face. He felt bad for Neville too because of how useless he was when he started Hogwarts. He'd do something about Neville's uselessness later, but right now he needed to talk to Hermione. It was more important to talk to her.

"I know everything about you, Hermione," Said Harrelsyn. "I know that you're really insecure about your looks, but it's okay, you look beautiful to me."

Hermione gasped. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Really?"

"Yes," Said Harrelsyn. "In three years, you're going to look like a goddess. And you don't need to hide behind books and school. You can just be yourself with me. I like you and I think you're hot."

Hermione burst into tears of happiness. "Oh, Harry," She said sobbingly. "that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me!"

Harrelsyn put his arms around Hermione and patted her head. "It's okay, Hermione." He Said comfortedly. "And you can call me Harrelsyn. My real name is Harrelsyn Studlitzer Laertes Potter."

"Oh, what a beautiful name!" Hermione Said. "Well, you can call me Mione or Mia."

"Okay, Mione" Said Harrelsyn. "Can I kiss you?"

"Oh, yes!" Said Hermione happily. So she and Harrelsyn kissed. They didn't make out yet since they'd just met, but as soon as their lips touched each other, they felt a huge connection to each other. They knew they were soulmates and would be together forever. Harrelsyn couldn't wait for his soul bond with Mione.

Just then the compartment door opened for a third time and Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle came in. Hermione shuttered and looked scared. "Oh, no it's Draco Malfoy!" She said in a scared way. "I heard he's prejudiced against anyone who's not a pureblood!"

Harrelsyn patted Hermione's head again and whispered to her "It's okay. I'll take care of this."

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter making out with a filthy Mudblood!" Draco said smugly. Crabbe and Goyle laughed. Hermione started crying again. Harrelsyn was really mad. He wanted to use Crucio on Draco. But Kalisto thought in his head **_Not yet! You should not reveal yourself to a future Death Eater so soon. Defeat him with your words!_**

So Harrelsyn did. He faced Draco and said angrily, "You don't know anything Malfoy! Hermione's not a Mudblood! You don't even know what her true form is! Now get out and don't bother us again!"

Draco looked nervous and went out of the compartment, Crabbe and Goyle following him. As soon as he was gone Hermione jumped up and clapped her hands. She said "Oh, Harrelsyn! Thank you thank you for standing up for me! Nobody's ever stood up for me before!"

Harrelsyn smiled manlily. "As long as you're with me you don't ever have to worry again. I will always protect you, my lady. It is my honor."

"Oh, Harrelsyn, that's almost like poetry!" Said Hermione with a big smile.

Suddenly the train stopped. Harrelsyn and Mione got off the train holding hands. Some people laughed at them, causing Mione to start crying again, but Harrelsyn didn't care because he was too happy. He had found his soulmate! He wiped away Mione's tears and told her everything would be okay. He didn't even mind having to get into a boat and following Hagrid across the lake. When Hagrid called out his name he just ignored him. Standing up to Hagrid would be easy since he couldn't use much magic and he was so dumb. Standing up to the Weasleys and defeating Dumbledore would be a lot harder. But Harrelsyn knew that with Kalisto in his head guiding him and his Sun-Elf powers and his soulmate, he would make it through seven years of Hogwarts again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Hermione (I'm gonna call her Mione from now on) is Harrelsyn's soulmate! Take that JK Rowling! LOL! Also I bet your all excited to see the soul bonding chapter. Too bad, you won't be seeing it for a while. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil I know! Give me more reviews; reviews make me a happy camper!<strong>


	5. Neville and Snape

Chapter 5

**AN: Okay, I got some really really bad reviews for the last chapter. And I just have one thing to say, if you don't like my story, DON'T READ IT! But thanks for telling me that Harrelsyn shouldn't be showing who he really is this soon, I'll keep that in mind. And to the person who said harrelsyn was being rude to Neville, don't worry. He's going to be nice to Neville in this chapter. Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

**Authors notes**

**_Telepathy with Kalisto_**

Harrelsyn had a much easier time at Hogwarts this time than he did when he was a first year since he knew everything about the castle already. He knew how to avoid Filch and Peeves and Mrs. Norris and about all the trick staircases and stuff. He told Mione about all the castle's secrets too. Also his classes were a lot easier. He made sure to do everything Mione did but not to do more. He could have done his Sun-Elf magic which was much better than wizard magic, but he didn't. He'd been thinking, and he realized it wasn't good for anyone to know about his true identity this soon, or otherwise Dumbledore would know about it **(AN: See? I told you I'd keep it in mind.)**. Fred and George knew who he really was of course, but since they didn't want Ron ad Percy to know about it, they kept his secret. Anyway, he and Hermione were the best students in class and Neville was almost the best student.

Harrelsyn was being nice to Neville, since he felt so sorry for him for being so useless. He was teaching Neville how to do magic better every evening after classes. He was also telling Neville stuff that made him feel better about himself.

"You're a much better wizard than you think, Neville." He always said. "In a few months, you could be as good as me and Mione!"

"Do you really think so?" Said Neville in an excited way.

"Yeah!" Said Harrelsyn. "Already you're getting much better than that idiot Ron Weasley. He's as dumb as Crabbe and Goyle!" Harrelsyn and Mione burst out laughing. Neville smiled too. He was feeling really good because Harrelsyn had just taught him how to turn Draco Malfoy into a ferret if Malfoy bothered him.

Just then Harrelsyn had an idea. What if Neville could come with him and Mione to Elfitonia this summer and train with the Sun-Elves? He thought in his mind, **_Kalisto!_**

**_Yes?_** Kalisto thought back.

**_I was just wondering, what if Neville Longbottom could come with me and Mione to Elfitonia this summer and train with the Sun-Elves?_** Thought Harrelsyn.

**_Well, I don't know._** Thought Kalisto. **_He's a wizard after all and his parents fought for Dumbledore._**

**_Yes, but he's my friend!_** Thought Harrelsyn. **_And I'm teaching him how to do magic much better!_**

**_Well, I'll think about it._** Thought Kalisto.

Harrelsyn was a little annoyed. He was the King of the Sun-Elves! He should be allowed to do whatever he wanted! But maybe Kalisto wanted him to defeat Dumbledore and Voldemort before letting his friends come to Elfirtonia.

That Friday, the Gryffindor first years had Potions with the Slytherins. Harrelsyn wasn't worried about doing bad in Potions now, but he was worried about Snape using Legilimency on him. Kalisto had taught him a Sun-Elf technique for blocking people trying to read his mind, and he'd been studying Legilimency and Occlumency in the books he'd bought in Diagon Alley, but he didn't know if that would be enough.

When they got to the dungeon, Snape made his creepy welcoming speech. Then he started asking Harrelsyn the questions he'd asked him in his first year before.

"Potter!" Shouted Snape. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"A sleeping potion so powerful it's the Draught of Living Death." Said Harrelsyn right away.

Snape looked shocked that he'd gotten the answer right. Harrelsyn used Legilimency to read Snape's mind, and it turned out Snape wasn't just shocked, but mad. Snape didn't look mad though. He just asked, "Where would I look, Potter, if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons." Said Harrelsyn. Everyone was looking at him with awe. Mione looked like she was worshipping him. Malfoy looked really angry.

Snape glared at him. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"The same plant, which also goes by the name aconite." Said Harrelsyn. He was smirking. **_Well done_** Said Kalisto in his mind.

Suddenly Harrelyn felt snape trying to use Legilimency in his mind, but he used the Sun-Elf technique and it worked! Snape was blocked from trying to get into his mind! Harrelsyn felt really proud of himself. Snape looked shocked again that it didn't work. Later when everyone was making the potion, Harrelsyn used Legilimency on Snape. When he found out what Snape was thinking, he wanted to gasp, but he didn't since he wanted to make sure no one knew his secret identity.

It turned out that Snape knew James Potter was a Sun-Elf! In fact, Snape had told Dumbledore that James was a Sun-Elf! Harrelsyn was so mad he almost used Crucio on Snape then and there. But he didn't, because he didn't want Snape to know who he was yet. At the same time, he thought he would destroy Snape when he destroyed Dumbledore. Unless Snape killed Dumbledore first, and then he would just kill Snape.

Anyway, that was all that happened in potions class. Neville didn't melt any cauldrons because Harrelsyn was showing him how to be a better wizard. Everythign else that happened in Harrelsyn's first year happened. Neville still fell off his broom and Harrelsyn got his Remembrall back from Malfoy and got on the Gryffindor Qudiditch team and got his nimbus 2000. He didn't let Ron touch it this time, but he let Fred and George touch it. He asked Neville if he wanted to learn to fly better but Neville didn't. Also he didn't fall for Malfoy's midnight duel trick this time because he wasn't stupid this time. Ron fell for it though. They tried to warn him that Malfoy was just trying to trick him but he wouldn't listen. At 3 in the morning, Ron ran back into the common room all scared because he'd stumbled into the room where Fluffy was.

"I told you!" Yelled Harrelsyn. "Merlin, Ron you are so stupid!"

"I'm not stupid!" Ron yelled back. You're stupid! You're the one who's hanging out with someone as stupid as Longbottom and that know it all Granger!"

Mione burst into tears. Harrelsyn pulled out his wand. "Shut up, Weasley! Neville and Mione are worth one hundred of you! Now get the fuck up to your dorm before I curse you, you fucking bastard!"

Ron was too scared to say anything else to Harrelsyn but he glared at him as he went up to the dorm.

"Oh, Harrelsyn!" Said Mione. "You're so brave!"

"I wish I could be as brave as you someday!" Wished Neville.

Harrelsyn smiled. "Don't worry." He said. "You will be."

**_Dumbledore's Office_**

Snape was in Dumbledore's office talking to Dumbledore.

"And the Potter boy was able to block my legilimency." Snape said. "I don't know how he did it, but he was able to keep me out of his mind."

"Hmmm." Said Dumbledore frowning.

"Dumbledore are you sure he knows nothing about his Sun-Elf ancestry?" Asked Snape in a worried way. "I've heard the Sun-Elves have powers no wizard has ever dreamed of."

"There's no way Harry would ever know of his Sun-Elf ancestry while living at the Dursleys." Said Dumbledore wisely. "And Hagrid would never tell him about it."

"I hope you're right." Said Snape.

"Of course I'm right." Dumbledore said evilly. "Soon I will have Harry Potter under my thumb, and then the Sun-Elves will be destroyed! HA HA HA HA!" He let out an evil laugh.

**AN: Uh oh! Dumbledore knows something is wrong already! Let's hope Harrelsyn will be able to keep his identity secret. Review! And no flames!**


End file.
